Send Me On My Way
by shacrackax0
Summary: Mercedes faces her feelings towards sam. The question is will he return them or leave her heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Taking a shot on doing some drabbles. Enjoy**

_Italics are Mercedes_ & **Bold are Santana**

I can't take another day watching him be her puppy; all she does is drag him along. He deserves someone better than Quinn. He needs someone who will take him as he is; who doesn't try to make him hide himself for a status. I just want him to understand high school doesn't define you, it's only four years of your life and you barely keep in touch with these people ever again.

It was still a mystery to me when I started to see him in a new light. He began to grow his hair out and I so badly wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were absolutely beautiful, I could get lost in those forever. They just sparkled a magical green, so beautifully it made me fall in love with them.

But I know he could never see me more than a friend, Hell we barely speak to each other; due to my shyness I get whenever I was around him. I'm just plain ole Mercedes, the only girl in glee club who never was in a relationship. How could he ever want me? I'm not pretty like Quinn, or even popular. Sure I was on the Cheerios' last year but it wasn't me. I had to starve myself to please Sue, I like the way I am and wanted nothing to do with self-hate team Sue called the Cheerios so I quit.

"Mr. Shue I was wonder if I could sing a song before our lesson today" I asked my glee teacher hoping he'd accept my question.

"Sure Mercedes" He responded and gave her a motion to come up in front of the class

I began to look around the room and I saw them together laughing quietly at some joke. I was so envious I hope this works. I want to tell him how much I care for him. He doesn't need to waste his time with her he could do so much better. I pointed to Santana to come up with me; she would perform as my back-up vocals. To say the least our voices mashed so good together and she never got a chance to shine. Even if I have a love/hate with her, she still is tight peoples at the end of the day. And I love the sassiness and bitchyness she possesses. And if she wasn't right enough she knew we we're the best singers besides Berry, man hands as she calls her.

"I just want to dedicate this towards Sam. I know this is farfetched but boy you need someone who will take you as you are. In my eyes you're perfect just the way you are and you don't have to pretend, if you were my guy." I said looking into his eyes honestly.

It was so nerve wrecking being so open and forward in front of the whole class. Especially I was throwing out my feelings for him, which a diva never does. I felt the stares of the rest of the club on me and half of them are shocked or confused.

_I can love you, (_**I can love you**_)_

_I can love you, (_**I can love you**_)_

_I can love you better than she can_

_Sitting here,_

_Wondering why you don't love me_

_The way that I love you_

_And baby have no fear_

_Cause I would never ever hurt you_

_And you know my love is real, boy I can_

After I sung the first verse, I saw Quinn's evil glare cutting into me, but I didn't even care about her. My eyes went straight for Sam's and saw he was looking at me. It was like he was studying me, trying to find my intentions. I just confessed in a song I loved him and I didn't know how he could process this. But I wasn't going to give up.

_I know some times_

_Can get rough but we'll make it_

_We'll make it through the storm_

_And I know I will try_

_To make sure that you can trust me_

_And you know the reason why that I say_

Everyone in the room was cheering me on. I couldn't stop smiling once I seen Sam's eyes light up and a big ass smile was placed on his face. He really got into my performance; I hope something good comes from this. I just want him to myself, him and those big sexy lickable, suckable and kissable lips of his. Damn were those some big lips I wouldn't mind having them on mines.

**(Won't you tell me who?)**

_(_**Who's gonna make you feel the way I do**_)_

_Who's gone love you like I do, huh? What_

_Who's gone treat you like I do, huh? What_

_(__**Nobody, nobody**__)_

_Mercedes, Santana, ha ha_

_Queen Bee, ah-hah, that's me_

_That's right, Cedes, San_

Once I sung the last note I looked towards Sam and swallowed the lump I felt come up in my throat when Quinn grabbed his hand.

"I know this is a lot to process but I had to let you know. I didn't want to regret never telling you how I felt about you." I said looking at him

All eyes were now on Sam, His cheeks began to blush and he moved away from Quinn. He began to stand up putting his hands in his pocket and walked over to me. Everyone sat in anticipation on his next move especially me. Once we stood face to face he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me lightly.

"Look Cedes, your a great girl and even a better singer then half of this girls in here. Any man would love to have you as his girl, I just don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm in love with Quinn, i just dont think my feeling towards her will ever change no time soon, I'm sorry" Sam said as he left a heartbroken Mercedes with her tears

Everyone felt so sad for me, because the next moment I was engulfed in a group hug. With murmurs of, 'If you want me to kick his ass I would happily oblige. 'Or 'Cedes forget about him'. I broke free of my friends and wiped my tears away. Their face was sullen and full of disappointment, here I was the Diva finally opening up her feelings to a guy she loved to only have him tell her he's in love with his girlfriend; The one who completely treats him like shit.

"You suck so bad Quinn Fabray" Santana said to the Blonde who was still sitting in her seat, she did feel bad about this whole ordeal.

I couldn't take this anymore I grabbed my things and ran out of the room. I was the biggest joke in this school now. By the end of the day everyone will hear of my singing Sam my feelings and only to be embarassed and be put down. I had to get away, I never knew how it felt to have your heartbroken and now I did.

**AN: Ahh, don't shot me please. ****Also the song used is I Can Love You by Mary J Blige & Lil Kim.**

**Even though I cut out Lil Kim's verse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part – two.

This is the ending of my two part samcedes stories.

Hopefully Sam can redeem himself

Why did my heart so bad once I told Mercedes how I felt? Why won't this aching feeling deflate inside me? I never wanted to hurt her, she was the best girl I knew yet she wasn't my girl; Quinn was. Quinn if it wasn't for her would I be with Mercedes?

At a time once I first got here, the chocolate girl did catch my eye. She was so full of life and energy, her aura was something I wasn't use to. Especially coming from an all-boys school, my room mate Kevin told me the first girl I should get with was the captain of the Cheerleading team. It was hard at first to let go my feelings towards Mercedes but I wanted a reputation here at McKinley since I was the new guy.

"I hope you're really happy with yourself, she's heartbroken. " Puck said to me with a sneer

Ever since yesterday, everyone in glee hated me, I got all these one worded answers. Or people just completely blew me off. Even Mr. Shue had a disappointed look, but what could I do?

"Mercedes is taking a few days to herself this week since, you know. Well I thought it would be a nice thing to sing her a song. To show her at least we care for her. So is everyone down with this whole thing?" Mr. Shue asked everyone

The room was all for it, you could see it on their face. He felt he didn't deserve to be a part of it for the way he treated her. And I guess the room felt the Sam way since Mike spoke.

"We'll do it under one condition; he and Barbie can't be in it. I don't want her to hurt more than she already does" Mike said sticking up for his friend

Mike always knew Mercedes was special; she had this ghetto diva attitude on her. He never really know her to be like the other girls, he always thought she was too good for any of the guys at this school but it wasn't the point. She was head over heels for Sam and he being the dumb ass he was didn't see it. Know he knew why she was the way she was, she had to protect herself from guys like him. Her being this sassy queen was her way of covering up her emotions and insecurities like every other teenage girl

The rest of the club agreed with mike, saying he's already done enough. They didn't want them to flaunt them back into her place.

"Fine whatever." I said as I left the room, Quinn came right behind me exiting the room

"Sam look I know it's not fair but how to you think she feels? Its better off this way, we don't want to hurt her anymore then you have" Quinn said quietly towards her boyfriend

Before football practice Sam wanted to arrange some sort of date with Quinn. Ever since yesterday she was the only one behind his judgment. He just wanted some time alone with the girl he loved. Before he turned into the A corridor hallway he heard voices, voice that were Finn & Quinn.

"Look I'm not saying what we're doing is good but look at Mercedes. She loves him and I know you don't, or else you wouldn't be hooking up with me for the last month. Let him go and be with her, they deserve each other, so do we. Or else you wouldn't be hooking up with me Quinn. When we first kissed I didn't even think about Sam or how he felt, because what we have and what we had in the past is still in my heart and it took for me to watch Mercedes bare her heart to him that I still love you. Don't let me end up being your Mercedes. I love you Quinn, not Rachel or Santana; Just you." Finn said to her. One look into her eyes she nodded her head and they leaned into each other and their lips met.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing; Quinn was nothing but a slut. A slut he thought he loved, now he felt like the biggest asshole. He knew right then and there he had to stop lying to himself, he knew exactly how he felt about Mercedes. He was just a coward, and didn't want to express himself.

"You don't know how glad I am, normally I would be mad but with you being such a slut I'm not. I'm actually happy you're a slut because if I didn't see this I would still fool myself into thinking I loved you. I love Mercedes; she's the only one for me and to stupidly think I let her go. I hope you guys have fun together you were made for one another." I said with sorrow

I have to make this right, I broke her heart. I had all these feelings for her trapped inside for her and I denied them any life. But I knew what I had to do first, I had to go back into the choir room and convince them to help me out.

"Look I know all you guys hate me, and well I hate myself now too. I should have told her I loved her because I do and it took seeing Finn confess his love to my girlfriend to have me face my own demons. I always loved Cede's ever since I knocked her books out her hand when I absent mildly ran into her. I was a coward, I thought about my reputation before I gave myself the idea of being with her. I see my wrongs now and I want nothing more than to be with her, with you guys help" I pleaded to the rest of my glee club

Everyone had the same look on their face, shock. No one could believe what I told them but Puck nodded his head saying he'd help since she's like a sister to him. Then after I got Puck the rest of the class jumped on the bandwagon. Instead of having them sing Mercedes a song, I would and I'd confess everything to her, hopefully she'll forgive me stupidity and be mine.

Mercedes

I haven't been to school for about three days, I felt so embarrassed. Girls like Quinn always get the pretty boy why can't i? Am I ugly or really that fat? I know Azimo always told me I should drop a few pounds but I didn't think it would keep the guys away. I was taught it doesn't matter what you look like it all about your personality and how smart you are that makes you a suitable partner. Either way I end up alone.

Being back in school and I feel everyone stares on me. I just keep my head done and walk to my first class. I take a seat next to Tina and I see she's wearing the biggest smile on her face. Curious I ask her about it.

"Just can't wait for Glee practice" She said happily

I wonder what happened in glee since I was gone. I couldn't go back in there and face them, being together, loving each other. I couldn't take all the sad glance the rest of them would cast my way even Mr. Shue felt sad for me.

Eventually time came for Glee practice, I paced in front of the room for a few minutes deciding if I should go in or not, then I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and found Brittany.

"Cede's you don't have to go in there by yourself, you should face Sam with your head held high and make him feel like a Dolphin!" Brittany said seriously and happily, I just gave her a wtf face

"Brit, why would I make him feel like a dolphin?" I asked, scared for her reply

"Because silly Cede, dolphins are gay sharks. So that make's Sam Gay!" she said as if it was the most rational thing in the world

Laughing at her ditzy friend she linked arms with her and walked into that room with her head held high and felt ten times better about herself. If Sam didn't want her, she sure as hell would find someone who would. Once she sat next to Brit and San, she noticed Quinn next to Finn and Sam, all by himself. Wonder what that's about.

"Alright we have a special performance for our lovely and talented Mercedes Jones by yours truly Sam Evans" Mr. Shue said

I couldn't believe what I just heard; He's going to sing me a song? Didn't he hurt me enough? Is there any songs that express,' oh I'm sorry but I love my girlfriend' I thought but my thoughts were interrupted once I heard him speak.

"I know how much I hurt you, but I think this song can sum up everything I feel about you Cedes, I'm sorry it took me this long." Sam said before he started to string his guitar

_Here's to words that tell the truth, when it's easier to lie_

_Here's to staring into the sun, when you used to close your eyes_

_I was the dark before the dawn, the voice without a song, _

_The words that came out wrong but you heard me all along_

He isn't, no he's not, oh my god. What is he talking about?

_Untangle me, I'm not looking for a sign,_

_Keep your body next to mine and set me free_

_Untangle me, from these feelings trapped inside_

_Way out past the smoke and fire is where I'll be, _

_I've been waiting such a long time for someone to come along, untangle me_

_I'm on the inside looking outside, that's the only place I've been_

_Hesitating, suffocating, but then you let me in_

_I was the storm before the calm, the hope is hanging on, _

_The words that came out wrong, but you heard me all along_

He sat his guitar down and started to look into my eyes pleading with me. With his eyes I finally notice his whole message in this song, he loved me.

_Yeah, whoa, untangle me, whoa_

_And maybe for the first time, you'll get the best of me _

_The part that isn't broken like before, _

_The man I'm not afraid of anymore_

He grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of the class. He put his arms around my waist and laid his head in the croak of my next and whispered the last verse in my ear.

_Whoa, that's all I'm saying _

_Untangle me_

" Mercedes I'm so sorry I was foolish, I'm sorry I never manned up and been there for you like I should have. I chose her and it came back to bite me in the ass. I choose you now, and forever if you give me that chance. I'm so sorry I hurt you and I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with. I just want you to know no girl had made me feel like you, and I'm sorry I ruined us before it even started." He said sincerely, I saw a few tears make a puddle around his eyes.

" I forgive you, but if you ever hurt me I swear on everything Sam I will cut you. I don't think I could recover from it" I whispered to him

" I'll never hurt you again. I love you too much to do that" he said sweetly

In front of the people they loved, he raised her chin and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She saw firework disrupt behind her eyes. She saw flying colors once he went in for more tiny kisses on her lips. She put her hands in his locked and squeezed causing him to moan into her mouth. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Once he opened his, her went to explore every corner of his mouth, tasting every drop of him.

They didn't hear the class or anyone for that matter until Mr. Shue Pulled them apart. They both ha the goofiest smiles on their face.

" _I love you Mercedes"_

"_I love you too Sam"_


End file.
